


Viper's Mouse-turned-Cat

by xNekorux



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, Tsundere Viper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Let this be a lesson to not drink from other people's glass. Killjoy had to learn it the hard way.
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Viper's Mouse-turned-Cat

**Viper's Mouse-turned-Cat** _(Killjoy x Viper)_

Chemicals boiling at one side and thin trails of smoke emitting from the open vials on the neighbouring table, the laboratory was certainly a place filled with hazardous substances that could most likely murder those foolish enough to play with them.

The threat of death didn't seem to faze the raven-haired scientist, who was carefully easing the nerves of a black cat as she made her way to one of the many cages that contained various types of animals.

With so many poisons she's been working on, Viper had recently decided in directing her focus on something new. Omen's ability in teleporting wasn't easily replicable, but that didn't mean she couldn't copy any other ability.

Start simple, people say. That's exactly what the scientist intended on doing. In this case though, she's interested in replicating the notable capabilities of animals, which would explain why there were more than just mere snakes in her lab.

Lately, Viper has been focusing on crafting a type of serum, one infused with an ounce of _Radianite_ , that would presumably cause its consumer to develop the same flexible, elastic cushioning felines have in the disks of their spine. It's the reason why she had taken in two of the stray cats she found lurking around the facility.

Much to her annoyance though, a certain German agent snuck the one with orange fur out of her lab in the middle of the night. Even when she questioned the perpetrator, the latter merely shrugged her shoulders and claimed to be completely clueless.

When she then asked why the black cat was left, the _'cat thief'_ merely said she didn't want to be struck with bad luck. Needless to say, the intruder was banned from entering her lab for a whole week.

"There, there…" Viper hushed the cat, whose form visibly relaxed in her arms as the mild muscle relaxant she injected it with took effect. The feline softly meowed, nuzzling its head against her fingers.

"If I didn't know better," Came a very familiar voice from behind her. "I'd say you might actually be growing attached to that little kitty."

Viper rolled her eyes at that, carefully placing the animal in its cage before she closed it and finally turned to face her uninvited guest. The cheeky smile of the techie situated on one of the stools nearly made her roll her eyes again.

"To whom do I owe the displeasure of your visit?"

"Ha. Good one." The lab intruder, Killjoy, hopped off her seat, trailing after the scientist as the latter approached the table where the vial of the cat's blood could be found. "What're you working on?"

"None of your business." Was Viper's swift and flat reply. "Which also means your annoying meddling is not welcomed here."

"Oh stop it. You _love_ my meddling." Killjoy boldly closed in and embraced Viper from behind, prompting the said woman in becoming briefly rigid at the gesture of affection. "Come on, tell me what you're working on."

For a moment, Viper tried thinking of a reason why she was allowing this little _schnecke_ (snail) have her way like this, especially while she's working. A few slipped into mind. Not only would it displease their superiors if she murdered a fellow agent, but it would be an absolute waste to get rid of a brain with so much knowledge and potential.

That, and maybe the immensely pleasurable _'operations'_ they have on the sheets weren't something to just disregard entirely. In fact, it's one of the things Viper looked forward to when the day is ending.

And maybe, just maybe, she actually _does_ care about Killjoy. To some extent, at least.

"If I agree to your request to sleep in my quarters again, will you finally leave me to my own devices?"

She felt Killjoy perk up against her back. "And once we're done, we're going to cuddle."

"No."

"Cuddle."

"Absolutely not."

"Cuddle, or else my arms are staying right where they are until you say yes."

Once again, for a moment, Viper considered her options. Just by envisioning the possibility of Killjoy clinging onto her throughout the day as she worked, it was more than enough to inspire a groan out of her. There would be no work done if that was the case.

"Fine. Consider it a deal."

"I knew you'd say yes." Killjoy had a goofy smile on her face as she leaned in and gave Viper's cheek a quick kiss before she released her and practically skipped her way to the door. "I'll see you later, Sabine!"

Viper waited until she heard the hiss of her lab door closing behind Killjoy upon her departure before she finally gave a sigh. She refocused her attention to the vials before her, her mood immediately shifting.

Admittedly, Killjoy’s personality was quite the winsome type, so the others weren't too surprised that the agent managed to get close to someone as mean and ruthless as Viper.

What _did_ surprise the people was the time when Killjoy literally stood on top of a bench of one of the tables in the dining area and announced to everyone that she and Viper were an item.

Though Killjoy got yanked down by Viper herself and she ended up suffering a harsh pinch from the scientist, it was totally worth it based on her own opinion.

"Stupid, little _schnecke_."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Mmmf! S-Sa…-oomf!"

Bodies bare and trembling, adorned by a thin layer of perspiration, breaths somewhat shallow and words remaining unfinished, there was nothing that could be seen but the sight of two women in the throes of lust and passion.

Laying flat on the bed with her head pinned in between a pair of pale yet firm thighs, Killjoy was entirely preoccupied with the task of pleasuring Viper, whose sweet sex was pressed against her very own mouth.

Her hands would switch in between grabbing Viper by her hips or groping her shapely buttocks, whichever gave her the leverage she needed. The shortness of breath wasn't much of a big deal for her. She was too focused on making the woman on top of her feel oh so good.

"Hah, hah, hah… There…!" Viper snarled as she continued riding Killjoy's face, teeth clenching every once and a while and husky moans that served as an aphrodisiac to Killjoy below left her lips.

A couple more thrusts and minutes of feeling Killjoy’s tongue and mouth work her magic, Viper soon threw her head back and gave a sharp gasp. Warm wetness seeped out of her, dripping onto Killjoy, who eagerly licked her slit clean.

" _Maus…_ " Viper breathed out, her grip on Killjoy's hair twitching as it loosened. She knew Killjoy was fully aware of her being extremely sensitive whenever she finished climaxing, so she was more than sure the techie was taking advantage of that with every stroke she performed with her tongue.

Retracting, Viper moved off Killjoy and settled herself on the other end of the bunk-like bed. She watched as the techie wiped off the essence that trickled past her mouth and ended up sullying her chin and cheeks with her very own fingers.

"That's a good look on you." Viper murmured as she gradually steadied her pace of breathing. "And I suppose that was one of my most favorite positions in bed."

"Am I that good?" Killjoy queried, an airy laugh leaving her as she licked her fingers clean.

"No, it's mostly because it's one of the few ways to shush you." Viper said, smirking as she suppressed her sinister laugh.

Instead of being bothered by the wicked way Viper's chuckles and laugh would sound, the sound of such only made Killjoy feel more than a bit sexually excited. Once she was done with the whole cleaning process, she crawled towards Viper and captured the woman's lips with her own.

" _Mein Gott_ , Sabine…"

"Hmm?" Viper raised an eyebrow as Killjoy pulled back and gazed into her eyes, the gleam of desire flashing in her russet brown hues.

"Everything about you is just so… breathtaking."

"Mmm, I _do_ have a habit in unleashing poisonous gas that kills people."

"Is it just me or is your dark humour always this arousing?"

That seemed to have inspired a throaty chuckle from Viper. "I think that's just you, _maus._ You might be a little crazy in that pretty, little head of yours."

"Well, I _am_ sleeping with you. That alone speaks volumes of my sanity."

**_Slap!_ **

Killjoy gasped, feeling Viper's fingers dig into the soft flesh of her butt, which she was now sure was sporting a red imprint of her lover's hand.

"Now what's so bad about being a little wicked, hmm?"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It's been a total of two weeks ever since Viper started on her experiment concerning a feline's flexible capabilities. She would have finished sooner with the earlier batches of samples if she wasn't sent out to accompany other agents in different types of operations.

Within the mentioned two weeks, Viper participated in two missions concerning the purging of enemy facilities, three operations that required her, Sova, Omen and Cypher to retrieve _Radiant_ intel and technology, and the most recent one was a weekly recon mission that obligated at least two agents.

Nonetheless, all the aforementioned missions were done and now, so was her very first batch of the serum.

Placing the three vials together in a container, she tapped her fingers on her chin as she contemplated on which subject she'll be using for her first round of testing.

Judging from how the drop of the serum looked like underneath her microscope, she's vastly confident that whoever she injects it with, their cells will experience mutation. The question is, how vast the mutation will be?

Human experimentation was unfortunately out of the question. She thought about spiking a recruit's drink with the serum and just observe how it would turn out, but she knew that may only end up with her being removed from the _VALORANT Protocol_ , especially if the person dies or undergoes severe health complications.

Of course that also meant she was going to lose the unlimited source of legal supply of Radianite, Radiant technology and financial support she's regularly provided with.

If the serum was poisonous though…

Viper stared at her fingers, which looked so steady as it lifted up one of the sealed vials of the serum. The nerve stabilizer of the mechanical gloves she was wearing seemed to be working wonders, but regardless, the twitching of her fingers were still unforgotten.

In fact, it's the reason why she was now eyeing the vial as if it's the solution to a bothersome problem.

Tortured by poison, only for the Radianite in her blood to mutate and prompt her to develop the ability of rapid adaptation to the poisons that soon came to existence, Viper figured that this was the perfect time to test out the serum on herself.

If it was indeed poisonous for an individual's health, then her body would most likely adapt to whatever hazard it poses to her system.

No one would get hurt. No one but her probably, but that's just it. She wouldn't be conducting anything harmful to others, for she will be experimenting on herself. And, if she was going to do just that, then she might as well go all-in.

Uncapping two vials, she poured its contents in a glass she retrieved from one of the drawers of her work desk. She rolled her eyes at the imprinted face on the glass, remembering seeing the same face on one of Killjoy’s turrets.

With the serum possessing a light blue hue, it looked quite appealing in the glass, which Viper lifted up to her eye level, swishing the liquid inside. After auditing the seemingly substance, she brought the rim of the glass close to her nose, taking a whiff of it.

It had no scent, apparently.

 _'Most likely tasteless as well.'_ She thought with a small nod to herself.

Just when Viper was about to tip the glass forward and down all the contents in one go…

**_BOOM!_ **

Head snapping towards the direction of the explosion, Viper became frozen for a second before the whole facility blared with an alarm. Soldiers could be seen hurrying down the halls, guns in hand and prepared to face whoever it was that assaulted the opposite wing.

Abandoning the glass on her desk, Viper snatched the pistol hidden underneath before she rushed out of her lab, which went on lockdown the moment she entered her emergency number code.

As much as she wanted to continue her self-experimentation, it was obviously much wiser for her to respond to the clear call for assistance. Having their enemies invading their headquarters would only endanger her progress in _all_ her projects.

Boots skidding to a halt, Viper turned to look at the other end of the hall. She contemplated on checking on Killjoy, but she ended up dismissing the idea and continuing on her way to the origin of the explosion.

_'I'll check on her later.'_

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Killjoy sighed as she shook her head at the deserted hallway she walked down on. Everybody was in full battle mode, but here she was calmly making her way to Viper's lab to assure her that the explosion was nothing but a false alarm.

With her having full access to the surveillance of the vicinity, just like Cypher, all it took for her was to check the cameras in her laptop. Just like that, she discovered that Raze and Phoenix merely had an accident concerning the former's rocket launcher which ended up blowing up one of the generators of the facility.

Though Killjoy got a good laugh at the sight of the horrified faces of the duo through the cameras, she knew she had to at least try and catch Viper before the scientist made her way to respond to nothing but a blunder between two agents.

She tried telling the other agents about it through their comms, but the line was linked with so many other high ranking officers of the force. With the channel being too cramped with so many people, it became useless in even trying to capture their attention.

Unfortunately, even though she had ran, Viper's lab was in lockdown when she reached it. She smiled a bit smugly to herself though as she entered the code, prompting the steel barriers to lift up and the lab door to grant her access.

Hacking it was definitely optional, but not only would Viper murder her for doing so, but it wasn't necessary anyway. She already knew the code because Viper told her. The woman never liked it when she tampered with her security system, and apparently, out of everyone in the facility, she was the only person Viper trusted with her laboratory codes.

"Time to play the waiting game." Killjoy said to herself as she walked into the lab, heading straight to where the animals were. Waiting for Viper elsewhere would be fine, but she knew it would unnerve the scientist if she found her idling at her lab, especially after an _'attack'_.

For the past five to ten minutes, Killjoy tried seeing if the animals in Viper's containers were friendly. She attempted petting most of them, but what she nearly got was her fingers bitten off. Even the rabbit at the side looked capable in biting at least her pinky finger from her hand.

Killjoy was in the middle of inspecting the spare nerve-stabilizing gloves in the glass case mounted on the wall when her eyes spied Viper's desk. Normally, it was filled with folders and many other papers containing the data of her research.

Currently though, it was pristine and the only files she could see were the two small stacks at the far right. The only thing that could be considered as clutter on the desk was the glass containing a liquid that shared an identical appearance to one of her favorite energy drinks.

"Don't mind if I do." Killjoy murmured, smiling as she took the glass and swished its contents. The curve on her lips quirked up a tad bit more as she inspected the glass' little design. "I knew she used this!"

When she gifted the glass to Viper, the scientist had scoffed at it and called it a _'child's cup'_. Clearly, she was lying, because if she did think of it as such, then she wouldn't be drinking anything from it.

Without much thought, Killjoy chugged the drink down in two gulps. She _was_ a little tired from all the running she did in hopes of getting to Viper before she rushed off to the explosion, so this so-called energy drink was more than welcomed. Plus, she's quite certain Viper wouldn't mind.

It's just an energy drink, right?

…..

…..

…..

Killjoy sucked in a breath, placing the glass down on the desk before propping a hand on the surface. She shook her head before she did the same with her arms, feeling awfully fuzzy all of a sudden.

The drink she consumed didn't taste like anything, so she figured Viper was drinking it with ice and that the said ice merely melted and diluted the drink, causing it to lose its taste. This, of course, didn't make her think that it was actually the one responsible for the feeling she was now experiencing.

"W-Whoa…"

The fuzziness began to rapidly spread, making her feel lightheaded. She clutched her temple with a hand, stumbling away from the desk as she tried comprehending where this sudden shift came from.

Maybe waiting for Viper in her lab wasn't such a good idea.

Though it was difficult, Killjoy practically wobbled her way towards the door. The sound of its hissing made her ear ring, while the hairs of her arms and the back of her neck stood up. It's as if the sound itself was a threat to her and that her body was telling her that she needed to get away from it.

Groaning, Killjoy decided to just place Viper's lab back to its lockdown state before she made her way to her quarters. Whatever this headache was, she's pretty confident it would vanish once she takes a short nap.

And once she got her much needed nap, she was totally going to show Viper the clip of Raze and Phoenix blowing up the generator.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Expression twisted into an intimidating scowl, the soldiers parted way for the evidently vexed agent, the pistol she had in hand looking oh so dangerous. Nobody wanted to be at the end of it, that's for sure.

Viper was massively displeased with what she found when she arrived at the scene of the explosion. So much precious time wasted. Instead of her already testing out the new serum, she ended up burning away minutes that could've been used to see its effects upon consumption.

On her way back to her workspace, Viper debated with herself if she should still check on Killjoy or not. She didn't make a conscious decision, but her mind seemed to have chosen one already.

She passed her lab, her feet taking her to where the techie's own space could be found. Her scowl merely deepened though, especially when she found the room locked and empty.

Checking the sleeping chambers would only take…-

"Looking for Killjoy?"

Viper turned, looking over to the man that had approached her. "I am."

Cypher, who seemed to have also seen beforehand that the explosion wasn't anything to worry themselves about, nodded his head over his shoulder. "She is likely in her quarters. I saw her head over to that direction."

"She's well, I assume?"

Cypher nodded once again. "As always. But, she seems to be experiencing a migraine of some sort. Judging by her swaying walk, it might have been caused by the explosion. The facility _did_ shake a tiny bit."

"Hmm, I see. My thanks."

Not one for any unnecessary social interactions, Viper spun around and made her way back to where her lab could be found. The short trip was quick and next thing she knew, she had already disengaged the lockdown and was already making her way to her desk to finally begin her experiment.

Upon seeing the empty glass though…

Viper's eyes widened. She immediately approached the desk, placing her gun down before taking the glass and closely surveying it. Throughout her inspection, she was thinking of the possibility of the serum evaporating for being exposed to open air too long.

The assumption would have stuck if she didn't notice the dried saliva on the rim of the glass. Her eyebrows furrowed, glaring at the trace of DNA that seemed to mock her with its existence.

Someone drank the serum…

"Damn it…"

...and what made Viper furious was the fact that she didn't know _who_.

Or maybe she was feeling so infuriated because there was only one other person that could possibly gain access to her lab during lock down.

As she prepared the glass for DNA testing, she was hoping that the results wouldn't show the face of her foolish, little lover.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sheets rustled, the bed's occupant groaning quietly as she woke up from her supposed _'quick nap'._ Apparently, her nap turned into a full-time slumber. As she gradually roused herself out of her sleep, Killjoy felt and heard her stomach grumble loudly, wordlessly telling her that she had unintentionally punished it by skipping dinner.

Only when she was fully awake did she realize that she slept through the rest of the day, which somewhat fast-forwarded time in her perspective.

" _Scheisse…_ " She cussed under her breath, pouting at the thought of missing an evening that she could've spent having dinner with Viper or doing some overtime work in upgrading her bots in her lab.

Might as well star the new day though.

Killjoy grunted when she removed her shirt from herself, feeling it catch on something in her hair. She forced it off before she proceeded in completely undressing. Once completely naked, she stepped under the shower rain, only to growl in protest under her breath the moment the warm drops of water touched her hair and skin.

 _'Why do I feel like this?'_ She thought in frustration, pushing down the urge to jump out of the shower as if she was bathing in searing drops of water.

A couple more minutes passed before Killjoy couldn't take it anymore. She exited the shower, drying herself with a towel. It was normal at first, but when she got to the part where she had to dry her hair…

"Ow!" Killjoy reacted when she ran her towel over her head, feeling the fabric of the said towel roughly scrub against something.

Becoming extremely irked with what's been happening, Killjoy brought herself to the mirror at the sink. She tugged her towel away from her head, wiping away the fog on the mirror to get a good look at herself.

"AAAAAHHH!"

**_Crash!_ **

Killjoy stumbled back, but before she could lose her footing, her feet abruptly shifted underneath her and her hands immediately shot towards the nearest steady surface to grasp on. Her eyes were wide in shock due to what she had seen in her reflection, her surprise further increasing with how she had so naturally saved herself from an unsavory crash on the bathroom floor.

Assuming a straight posture, Killjoy reached to either side of her head, nodding to herself when she felt her normal human ears. "Okay, okay, I still have my ears here…"

Nerves tensing and heartbeat quickening, Killjoy proceeded to move her hands upward. She flinched when she felt her fingertips touch something. Despite feeling absolutely horrified with what she apparently acquired overnight, Killjoy forced herself to continue her self-inspection.

" _Mein Gott…_ "

Standing in front of the mirror once again, Killjoy’s eyes widened for the second time as her attention zeroed in on the pointy ears protruding above her head.

They were cat ears.

"Killjoy. Killjoy, do you copy?"

Killjoy jumped in surprise, her gaze snapping towards the door. That was Brimstone's voice. She hurriedly slipped a robe on before she dashed out of the bathroom, hearing the voice originating from her earpiece, which she had left in one of the shelves on the wall beside her bed.

It was impossible for her to hear the older agent's voice from the tiny piece of tech, especially since she was literally in a different room. Yet, she couldn't spare the time to be shocked, for Brimstone's voice sounded like he urgently needed her to answer back.

Slipping the earpiece in her right ear, she replied back, "Yes, Brimstone, I copy. What is it?"

"Ah, good, you're awake." Brimstone said, sounding pleased with her response. "Listen, we need you for an operation. Think you can get armed and ready in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes? Uhh," Killjoy picked up her beanie from her bed and stretched it around, trying to see if it would be enough to hide the cat ears she now possessed. "can you give me fifteen? I literally just got out of the shower."

"Fine, fifteen." Brimstone conceded. "And don't bother getting a meal from the mess hall. You already have a pack of food waiting for you here at the hangar."

"Alright, gotcha."

Ending the transmission, Killjoy immediately started dressing herself up for the unexpected mission. She muttered curses throughout the process, her mind running through thoughts at a rapid pace.

While a part of her brain was focused on the mission she was assigned to, the other half was panicking over the immensely strange development she underwent. If she remembered correctly, she did _not_ have the ears of a feline before she slept.

"Sabine can fix this." She said to herself, nodding as she clasped her hands together for a moment. "She's much more versed when it comes to these things, so she probably has a solution just waiting to be executed."

Comforting herself with the chance of her lover being capable of fixing this weird transformation, Killjoy pulled her beanie over her head and finally exited her quarters.

Underneath her headwear, her cat ears twitched in discomfort, clearly not liking the constricting feeling of the accessory concealing its existence.

On her way to the hangar, Killjoy would occasionally jump or wince whenever she heard an abrupt noise of someone coughing, something falling on the floor or just a general sound that a normal person wouldn't have heard.

It's as if her sense of hearing was heightened and her defense mechanism became somewhat similar to an actual cat. Jumping away from the sound of crashing or any sudden noises, the habit highly resembled a cat's reaction to such.

"I just want to get this all over with!" She groaned as she tugged beanie further down before her bothered cat ears could push them off.

Meanwhile in Viper's lab, the scientist, who had just finished taking a quick shower of her own, was clad in her lab coat once again and was currently face-palming herself as she placed the results of the DNA test on her desk.

Running her fingers through the damp hair she had recently combed, Viper murmured a quiet curse as she sat down on her leather swivel chair and eyed the image of Killjoy on the paper in front of her.

Killjoy was indeed the one who drank the serum.

"How careless can she be?"

As much as she wanted to push through with her experiments, she only has one vial left. If she intended to continue with it, she'll have to wait for Killjoy to return from the mission she was just deployed in to see the results of the serum's consumptions first.

Viper could now only hope that there weren't any severe complications. In the meantime, she needed to tide her concerns over, or else she just might go and look for Killjoy out of worry for her well-being.

_Hours later…_

**_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ **

Attention averting from the microscope in front of her, Viper turned away and directed her attention to where the tapping came from. She quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Sova, who stood just outside her lab with a seemingly concerned expression on his face.

Unlocking and opening the door with the remote she always kept in one of her lab coat's pockets, Viper ushered the archer in with a single nod of her head.

"I highly doubt you're here to ask for poison."

"Ah, no. One does not have use for such."

"Clearly, since you prefer striking from afar rather than personally seeing your victims bleed their life away." Viper offered her usual sarcastic smiles before she gestured for Sova to further speak.

"I know this might not be my business, but I am quite concerned about Killjoy." Sova said in a mildly troubled tone.

Viper didn't visibly react to what Sova was referring to, not wanting the latter to know about the involvement of her serum. "What about her? Did she get shot?"

"Not at all."

"If she isn't bleeding to death and is still standing on her two feet, then why else should I be concerned about her?"

"She's been acting rather… _unusual_ ever since she and I met at the hangar for our mission."

Viper had a huge clue why, but she chose to keep to herself for now and listen to whatever it was Sova was telling her. She merely nodded and wordlessly told the man to continue.

"I know this may seem like those meaningless gossip the recruits usually discuss among themselves, but I am worried."

"Maybe you can be more specific why you are in the first place?"

"Well, not only did I find it befuddling with how persistent she was in exchanging my tuna sandwich with her ham…-"

"Hold on a moment." Viper interrupted, briefly raising a hand as she stepped towards Sova, eyes narrowed and hands tucking themselves behind her back. "You mean to tell me that this worry of yours stemmed from when she asked to exchange sandwiches with you?"

Sova opened his mouth, only for him to realize why Viper was so unconvinced with the seriousness of the matter. He cleared his throat and brushed a hand over his hair, shifting from his place as he met the scientist's critical gaze.

"Alright, I suppose my starting point isn't precisely a sensible one."

"Quite."

" _But,_ " Sova abruptly raised a finger in front of him. "what mainly caused my concerns was the skittish state Killjoy was in throughout the entire operation."

"Skittish?"

Sova nodded. "Yes. Just a single sound, no matter how quiet or loud it was, Killjoy always reacted as if a sniper had shot a bullet at her direction."

"She might just be on high-alert."

"Viper," Sova placed a hand on her shoulder as he continued with, "I stepped on a twig earlier and it looked like she nearly suffered cardiac arrest with how _'surprised'_ she was."

Sighing, Viper removed her fellow agent's hand on her shoulder before turning away and heading towards her desk. "Send her here, then. She and I will talk."

Sova nodded, looking evidently relieved the scientist wasn't going to brush off his concerns. Bidding farewell, the Russian swiftly took his leave after thanking Viper for her time.

The wheels of the swivel chair quietly screeched as it moved back the moment Viper sat down, legs crossing once she took the papers on her desk and skimmed through it.

Based on the few tests she conducted on some of Killjoy's blood samples, she had come down to a conclusion that the serum would only have a thirty percent possibility of being a harm to the techie. Of course even though there was a seventy percent possibility of doing nothing, she was still feeling restless. She was just good at hiding it.

And please, don't bother asking why she has more than one vial of Killjoy's _and_ the rest of the VALORANT agents' blood.

**_Hiss!_ **

Head snapping upward and gaze darting towards the door, Viper's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she watched Killjoy glare menacingly at the exhaust of her door, hateful stare remaining focused on such as she walked in. Only did Killjoy redirect her attention elsewhere when she was finally a fair distance away from the glass panel.

Viper's eyes then trailed up to Killjoy's head, raising an eyebrow at how low the beanie was pulled to the point it was covering her forehead and nearly her eyebrows as well.

"You needed me, Sabine? Sova told me you wanted to see me."

"...You look ridiculous." Was the first thing that left Viper's lips as she regarded the other with a scrutinizing gaze.

Killjoy withheld a wince, smiling sheepishly as she tugged her beanie lower than it already was. "Must be just my beanie. I've been trying a different style I saw on…"

Viper's eyes narrowed while Killjoy's ramblings gradually became muffled in her ears. She eyed each little move the techie presented, her eyes abruptly zeroing in on the hat when she saw something twitch underneath the green headwear.

"Shut up." Viper silenced Killjoy all of a sudden, lightly tossing the papers back on her desk as she stood up and went around to finally approach her lover.

"Is there… something wrong, Sabine?" Killjoy queried, her anxious smile further poking at Viper's suspicions.

"I should be asking you that." Viper murmured, halting right in front of Killjoy. "Do you have…-"

The scientist stopped mid-sentence when Killjoy abruptly leaned in and blatantly sniffed her, prompting her to eye the techie with yet another confused look. She tried leaning back, but Killjoy only followed. Before Viper could reach out and push the woman back, Killjoy retracted herself.

"You used the body wash I gave you last month!" Killjoy said, a wide smile appearing on her face. "I thought you said you threw it away. Aww, Sabine, I knew you appreciated my gifts."

Viper's right eye nearly twitched, not liking how Killjoy was cheekily smiling at her. She turned away and went back behind her desk, briefly taking a whiff underneath the collar of her turtleneck to see if the scent of the mentioned body wash was still there.

It wasn't.

At least, not with what Viper could smell.

"Killjoy," She started again, only to shortly stare back at the German, who visibly perked up, stepped forward and stared back at her with an expectant look. "is there something you want to tell me?"

"Umm…" Killjoy gave a small sheepish laugh, once again pulling her beanie down, which had apparently inched upward during the brief time they've been speaking with one another. "Can I ask you one question first?"

Viper sighed, but nonetheless gestured for her to ask away.

"Are you a dog or a cat person?"

A tense moment of silence…

"You drank the glass on my desk yesterday, didn't you?"

With a guilty look on her face, Killjoy pursed her lips and mutely nodded in reply. She fiddled with the zipper of her jacket, glancing up to Viper every two to three seconds to see how she was reacting.

"Are you alright?"

"H-Huh?"

"I asked if you are alright."

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Viper eyed her with the much lighter version of scrutiny before she ushered her to come over and settle on a foldable stool she withdrew from the side of her desk.

Like an obedient little puppy, or kitty, Killjoy went around the desk and sat down on the small chair Viper took out for her, feeling awfully like a kid waiting for their parents to issue a punishment for what they've done.

"Take off your hat."

"No." Was her immediate and defiant response.

" _Schnecke_."

Killjoy shook her head, further pulling her beanie down. "Well… like you said, I look ridiculous."

"You're always ridiculous." Viper deadpanned. "It's one of your attractive qualities."

Killjoy's brown eyes brightly shined. "Really?"

Knowing the techie was distracted, Viper swiped the beanie off her head in a flash. The protest Killjoy uttered was merely waved off by the scientist, who discarded the beanie on top of the papers on her desk.

"That's not fair. You can't just play with my feelings like that just to distract me." Killjoy said, sounding genuinely hurt with what the other woman had done.

"And who says I was playing with you?" Viper uttered nonchalantly, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Before Killjoy could actually take a moment to savour the warm, fuzzy feeling Viper's reply gave her, the scientist's look of awe shushed her. Obviously, Viper has finally seen the new… addition to her head.

"...I suppose I should refrain from calling you _'maus'._ " Viper murmured, undoing the clasps of her gloves, which she then abandoned on her desk as well.

"What? No, I like that endearment." Killjoy said, bowing her head a tiny bit for Viper to examine her second pair of ears with ease. "It makes me feel cute."

Viper merely hummed in reply, her attention more fixated on the furry ears protruding from the techie's head. With her gloves gone, her trembling fingers' touch remained unhindered. The fur was the same tint as Killjoy's hair and it was also as smooth as said tresses. When she started working on the serum, she certainly didn't expect she'd be capable of doing this to an actual person. It must've been the Radianite.

Experimentally, Viper lightly pinched one of them, rubbing it between her fingers as she watched Killjoy for any reactions whatsoever. Much to her amusement and fascination, Killjoy started _purring_.

"That… feels so nice." Killjoy murmured, purring in bliss as she pressed her feline ear closer to Viper's hand. "Do the other one."

Viper chose to comply and give Killjoy's other cat ear the same treatment. A soft, delighted sigh left her lover, her purring becoming more audible as she continued nuzzling her hands.

Admittedly, the sight was… inexplicably adorable.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Viper said when she realized that she herself was _enjoying_ the way Killjoy was so reactive to her touch. She turned away and took one of the notebooks at the side, flicking it open before she took a pen and started writing possible formulas for a cure.

There was so much running in her head that she was somewhat surprised Killjoy managed to steal her attention back.

A small nudge was all it took for Viper to return her attention to Killjoy, who was staring back at her with eyes that looked like they were so close in actually sparkling. She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow yet again in question.

"What?"

"While you're writing over there, can you like…" Killjoy grabbed her left hand and placed it back on her head, making a sound of approval when Viper's twitchy fingers made contact with one of her cat ears. "Yeah, that. Can you rub it while you're writing?"

"And why would I do that?"

"You only need one hand to write anyway." Killjoy pointed out, nudging the hand on top of her head with her feline ear. "Call it multi-tasking."

Viper groaned and rolled her eyes, but regardless, she _still_ resumed giving Killjoy the same physical attention she was providing her a moment ago.

Honestly, the whole purring thing was _quite_ distracting and it took a fair amount of effort for Viper to focus on conjuring up an effective solution for the supposed problem at hand while she continued toying with Killjoy's ears.

Eventually though, Viper got used to the process and her mind was soon drowned in a sea of possible combinations of chemicals and liquid. She murmured to herself as she wrote, her awareness of what her left hand was doing slowly fading.

Just when Viper felt like she was close to a breakthrough, she suddenly felt something wet touch her left hand. For the first few seconds, she disregarded the feeling and maintained her focus on what she was writing.

But, as seconds ticked away, Viper felt the wetness spread from the tips of her fingers to all over her hand. Head turning and gaze focusing on her only company, Viper's eyes widened when she found Killjoy licking at her fingers. Each lick was short and quick, but the concentration in Killjoy's eyes made her look as if what she was doing was actually necessary.

"What're you doing?" Viper questioned, snatching her hand away from the techie, whose pupils were wider than usual. When she received no verbal reply, she asked, "Well?"

Not a single word left Killjoy. All she did was stand from her stool and loom over Viper, right knee positioned in between the scientist's legs and perched on the small free space on the chair. Any attempt of escape would only be futile, for Killjoy even went as far as grasping Viper's shoulder before she leaned in and started performing what her new instincts told her to do.

"W-Wait…-" Viper stilled and fell silent, feeling Killjoy brush her hair back before she suddenly licked from below her jaw up to her left cheek.

As if the licking thing was paralyzing, Viper remained rigid on her seat as Killjoy continued _grooming_ her like how a cat would groom another.

Cheeks heating up and reddening, Viper felt her embarrassment eventually boil over the moment Killjoy tugged the collar of her shirt down and exposed her neck, which then became the next one in line for the unconventional grooming process.

A soft gasp escaped her once she felt Killjoy take her time in licking at her pulse, sending a rush down her spine and causing her to briefly shudder in reaction.

"Alright, that's enough!" Viper practically yelled out, grabbing Killjoy by her arms and moving her back before she stood up from her seat.

Thankfully, Killjoy finally snapped out of the trance she had fallen in. For the first few seconds, she stared back at Viper, face becoming bright red when she realized what she was doing to the woman before her.

" _Oh mein gott!_ " Killjoy gasped in horror and embarrassment, lips pursing while she took a step back. "Sabine, I…! I'm…! I didn't mean to! I just…-!"

Viper raised a finger at her, shaking her head as she snatched her gloves and notebook from her desk and walked around Killjoy to get to one of her workstations in the lab.

"Not a word out of you." Viper said as she placed her things on the counter she approached.

"I didn't mean to lick you!" Killjoy said before she flinched at how _dirty_ that sounded. "Groom you, I mean!"

"As if that makes it all the less embarrassing."

"But, Sabine!" Killjoy shuffled towards the scientist. "I couldn't stop myself! It's like something just took control of me and…-"

Viper abruptly spun around and for a second there, Killjoy thought the woman was going to bump into her in the process. The second their eyes met, Killjoy became mute.

Those emeralds pierced through her like a bullet, her heartbeat quickening as Viper reached up and delicately touched one of her cat ears, pinching them with the lightest pressure before she spoke in a husky murmur.

"I was the only one, yes?"

Killjoy blinked owlishly, resisting the urge to purr at how Viper rubbed her ear. "Only one?"

Viper nodded. "The only one you groomed?"

Of all things for Viper to _actually_ be jealous about, she chooses _this_. Honestly, it was adorable, and though Killjoy wanted to point that out, she was more focused on giving a response to the scientist.

Hurriedly, she gave her own series of nods. "You were. _Are_. You are. I mean, uh, you're the only one I groomed, yes."

Viper eyed her with skepticism, and the nerves it induced was worth shuddering at. Killjoy took a subtle breath, urging herself to stay as calm as she could as Viper leisurely leaned in and hovered her lips just inches away from her. To make things more distracting, the attention to her ear still hasn't stopped and because of it, she so badly wanted to purr.

She wasn't afraid. Oh no, she was feeling something else.

"Good kitty."

Those two words were whispered with such sensuality that it almost made Killjoy melt on the spot. Her shoulders visibly slackened though, a quiet breath seeping through her slightly parted lips.

"Now go and continue being one by waiting over at my desk."

"...Okay."

Killjoy eventually walked away and returned to Viper's desk, sitting on the swivel chair this time. As for Viper herself, she spun back and faced her table of equipment once again. Softly exhaling, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she eased her heart, which was beating rapidly thanks to their recent exchange.

It's an effect Killjoy didn't need to know that only _she_ has ever had on the sardonic controller.

"She's going to be the death of me…" Viper murmured under her breath, slipping and clasping her gloves back on.

"Who? Me?" Came Killjoy's voice from behind her. "I would _never_ hurt you, Sabine. You know that."

Of course Killjoy heard her. Curse the amplified sense of hearing of hers.

"Shush yourself before I gag you there myself."

"Kinky?" Killjoy's retort sounded more like a question rather than a sly snapback, and upon hearing such, Viper lightly scoffed but didn't bother offering a small smirk as she turned halfway to make eye contact.

"I can be very, yes."

Embarrassment was quick to strike Killjoy, her cheeks once again flushing red.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Progress for the cure was going fairly well. Viper was immensely confident she'll be able to finish it either tonight or tomorrow morning. Tomorrow afternoon if she wasn't intending on going for an all-nighter.

Viper sighed at that. If she was going to sleep, then that meant Killjoy would have to stay half-cat for another night. Though it was clear the only _'negative'_ thing in this development was the fact that Killjoy became too skittish and now has four ears, one pair of them being similar to an actual cat's own. Other than that, the reflexes could be considered a nice addition to the list of feats she's capable of.

The one Viper wanted to see though was the possibility of Killjoy developing the elastic cushioning in her spine, which she theorized would grant the tech expert the same flexibility a feline has.

If she wasn't going to work on the cure through the night, then she might as well proceed with her research. In this case, then she might as well check if Killjoy was flexible, because based on what she's been seeing in bed, the German's flexibility was close to nonexistent.

" _Schnecke?_ " She called out, capping the vials where she had poured the unfinished samples of the cure.

No reply.

" _Schnecke?_ "

Again, nothing.

" _Kill…_ -"

**_Crash!_ **

Hearing the sound of shattering glass, Viper was just hoping it wasn't any of her poison-filled test tubes. She slowly turned around, only to find Killjoy now staring at the mug she pushed off the desk. The said mug, which was now shattered into pieces on the floor, was thankfully empty.

"Can I ask what possessed you into pushing my mug off my desk?" Viper asked, her sarcasm barely being withheld from her tone of speech.

Killjoy raised her head and blinked back at her, wide pupils reverting to a much normal size before she said, "Uhh… Would you believe me if I said it was broken when I found it?"

Viper crossed her arms. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well, you _are_ dating me, so I'd say you're pretty much an idiot."

Instead of being insulted, Viper lightly scoffed and shook her head, a smirk-like smile playing on her lips. "Takes one to know one, _maus._ "

Killjoy gave a little snicker, but when her eyes trailed back to the broken mug, she asked, "You're not angry, are you? I can buy you another mug to replace that."

"I can think of something else you can repay me." Viper pushed herself off the counter she was leaning on, striding towards Killjoy as she spoke. "Since you consumed the serum, then the only source of results of its effects can only come from you."

"Are you saying you want me to be your test subject?"

"In some way, you volunteered yourself, especially when you drank the serum."

"I thought it was an energy drink!" Killjoy said defensively. "How am I supposed to know you drink weird serums on a daily basis?"

Viper rolled her eyes at that, perching herself on the edge of her desk upon reaching the techie. "Other than the brief episode you displayed earlier, I'm assuming you are feeling well?"

Killjoy nodded. "I am. The serum didn't do anything harmful if that's what you're worried about."

"Actually, I'm curious about something else, which brings me to ask this question…" Viper cupped Killjoy's jaw with one of her hands, the tiniest sound of the nerve stabilizers within her glove reaching the techie's ears with crystal clarity. "Do you think you're capable of engaging in any sexual activities for the sake of my research?"

Once again, Killjoy was owlishly blinking back at Viper, her face gradually reddening as the question settled into the silence that momentarily stretched out between them.

"...Did you just ask me to copulate with you for _research_?" Killjoy asked in absolute surprise and disbelief, leaning back as she stared.

"I'd get my data for this experiment of mine and you get my head in between your legs. Sounds like a fair proposition in my opinion."

"This is literally the first time you ask to sleep with me and you can't even be _a little_ romantic?" Killjoy queried, sounding more than a bit disappointed.

Viper quirked an eyebrow at her. "Did you want me to sprinkle rose petals and light scented candles for you? Either way, you and I are going to end up doing the same thing. Each other."

Killjoy stared back at Viper, trying to see if this was some sort of attempt for a joke. "I don't know if I should feel excited that you want to sleep with me, or be offended by the fact that you only want to do so for the sake of your research."

"If it's any consolation, you'll be the one on top." Viper offered as if she wasn't talking about their would-be sex position. "I honestly wouldn't mind the view."

"Sabine!"

"What?"

"Can you just… stop? Okay? It's-It's embarrassing."

"To you or to me?"

"To me, obviously!"

Killjoy stood up and tried pacing around to avoid Viper's awaiting gaze, but her attempt in doing so was denied. The scientist pulled her in, arms snaking around her waist before Viper laid her head against her chest. The sudden shift was quite sudden, so Killjoy couldn't think of anything else to do but stand there rather awkwardly.

"I suppose an apology for my insensitivity is in order." Viper murmured, eyes closing as she listened to the tech expert's heartbeat.

"N-No, you don't have to." Killjoy said, sighing as she loosely embraced her. "I know that's how you always are. I knew that the moment I realized I was attracted to you."

"....Regardless."

" _Regardless_ of your insensitivity," Killjoy gave Viper a light squeeze before she nuzzled her face against her neck. "I still love you, Sabine. No serum's going to change that."

A curve tugged at the corner of Viper's lips, but the hint of the smile was gone when she pulled away and started removing her gloves from her hands. Killjoy merely watched her with an idle look.

"I'll be working on the cure again tomorrow." Viper said, leaving her gloves on her desk before she began leading Killjoy out of the lab. "All that is left on my agenda is feeding you before tucking you in bed."

Killjoy lightheartedly scoffed. "You make it sound as if I'm either an actual pet, or a child. I don't really know which one's worse."

"They're both equally annoying."

The following events were pretty much a blur from that point. Viper assisted Killjoy in hiding her other pair of ears, glaring at those who dared ask why she was wearing her beanie too low.

After finishing their evening meal, they made their way to Viper's quarters, where the scientist had more than a little difficulty in convincing Killjoy to take a brisk yet warm shower.

An hour and a half later, Killjoy was seated on the bed with Viper, who was also fresh out of the shower. The scientist was drying the other's hair, careful not to scrub too hard at the area where Killjoy's cat ears could be found.

"You've been more attentive recently." Killjoy commented, tugging on the loose shirt she was wearing.

"I am merely taking responsibility for what my serum has done to you."

"Y'know, Sabine, it would be perfectly normal if you just said that you actually care about me." Killjoy smiled to herself as she shifted and turned her whole body around until she was facing Viper, who made a face of disapproval towards her action. She reached up and pinched both of Viper's cheeks, only for her hands to be eventually slapped away by the woman.

"You have a habit in making everything all about feelings, don't you?" Viper muttered, a distasteful curve on her lips. "It's appalling."

"That's because I _know_ that you care about me, or else you wouldn't even be working on a cure voluntarily."

Viper lightly scoffed, pressing the towel over Killjoy's face before letting it drop on her lap. "I don't exactly want our superiors to know that I indirectly conducted human experimentation."

"Is that _really_ the reason?"

"It is."

"I don't think so."

"Oh?" Viper crossed her arms, seemingly unfazed with Killjoy's contradiction. "I suppose _you_ know the real reason, then?"

"I can't exactly pinpoint it, but…" Killjoy started inching forward, which prompted Viper to raise her suspicions at the obvious advance. "I _do_ know that you enjoyed what I did earlier."

"Preposterous."

"Honestly, Sabine, one of the good things this serum did is that it showed me what you look like when you get flustered." Killjoy said, smiling mischievously as she reminded Viper of how she reacted when she _'groomed'_ her at the lab.

Viper scooted back in the slightest bit, but Killjoy was too quick. The latter crawled over but instead of kissing the raven-haired agent, she brushed the top of her head against Viper's neck, nuzzling her as her hands caressed her sides.

"What do you think you're doing?" Viper questioned in an even tone, her hands keeping her from falling back onto the bed as her lover continued nuzzling at her neck.

"I'm feeling awfully touchy, Sabine." Killjoy murmured, her purr causing Viper's heart to gradually quicken. "You don't mind, do you?"

"This…" Viper coughed lightly, freezing briefly once she felt Killjoy lick at her neck. "This needs to stop."

"It's for research, isn't it?"

Viper shook her head, feeling her hands tremble slightly as Killjoy climbed over her lap and began licking at not just her neck, but her cheek as well. Each stroke was slow and delicate, making it quite obvious that Killjoy was taking her time.

There was also this low purr that would seep through the techie's lips. That sound alone was entirely capable of making Viper feel unspeakable things.

"The research doesn't need to be conducted." Viper grunted out, suppressing a gasp when Killjoy began nipping at her shoulder, teeth grazing at her skin.

"I know." Killjoy then bit down on Viper's shoulder, ironically causing the woman to hiss in return. " _But_ , that doesn't mean I couldn't think of anything we could do for tonight."

"You're… enjoying this far too much."

"Well, you _did_ give me permission to be on the top tonight, didn't you?"

Killjoy didn't bother waiting for a response to that. Instead, she pressed a kiss on Viper's cheek before she descended low, licking at the skin the tank top failed in concealing from her.

Viper used one hand to grab her hair, but there was no resistance. Deep down, she wanted this as much as Killjoy did, and knowing such was making the latter feel hotter than she was becoming. Killjoy raked her nails over Viper's arms, prompting Viper to hiss again.

"I'm starting to know why they call you _'Viper'._ " Killjoy said in a teasing murmur, pushing the tank top up until the scientist's pale midriff was exposed. She nuzzled her cheek against the firm muscle, her purrs coming out louder than before.

Viper squirmed as she felt the warm tongue run over her stomach, biting her lip to stop herself from hissing again. The stimulating ministrations may have been fogging her mind for the past couple of moments, but the moment she felt Killjoy tug on the waistband of her underwear, clarity suddenly struck her.

With a furious shake of her head, Viper snapped out of the trance her lust was inducing her into. She grabbed Killjoy's shoulders before pushing her back, both of them falling onto the sheets. She hovered on top of a stunned Killjoy, who was clearly taken by surprise at the sudden shift of positioning.

"Sabine?"

"You are not in your right mind, _schnecke_." Viper uttered lowly, brushing a hand through Killjoy's hair before she idly played with one of the techie's cat ears. "The instinct you've developed is controlling you."

"How would you know?" Killjoy asked, a disappointed expression on her face as she gazed up at her, her pupils evidently wide and showing a clear indication that she was indeed being controlled by what the other agent was referring to.

"Though I find your aggressive advances tempting, I prefer the Killjoy that calls my name with every little kiss I give her." Viper murmured, watching as Killjoy's pupils gradually reverted back to normal. She lowered her face, her nose literally an inch away from the tip of Killjoy's own. "There's a reason why I'm with you, _maus_ , and though I'm not the type to play nice, I want to keep things fair between us."

"Fair…?"

"I don't particularly like _fucking_ with you, _schnecke._ "

Killjoy's cheeks colored brightly with a red hue, her eyes filling with surprise after she came to her full conscious train of thought. "S-Sabine!"

"I prefer… making love." Viper then brushed her lips against Killjoy's, teasing her with that featherlight kiss and leaving her yearning for more. "Something _you_ taught me."

Killjoy held herself back from whimpering when Viper retracted and left her perch over her, sitting on the side of the bunk bed with her legs dangling over the edge. She slowly pushed herself up, watching as Viper released a quiet breath while running her hand through her hair.

For a moment, she hesitated in embracing Viper from behind, but when she noticed how tense the woman was, she chose to push through with it. Carefully, she encircled her arms around Viper's waist, feeling awfully relieved when Viper didn't push her away.

In fact, Viper even intertwined one of her hands with her own. The gesture might be small, but it held more meaning than it showed. After all, Viper wasn't the type to reciprocate those types of innocent affections.

"I should probably be offended since you literally just rejected me." Killjoy commented with a light amused tone. "But why do I feel so warm and fuzzy?"

"..." Viper remained quiet, but she didn't make any move in leaving Killjoy's embrace or slipping out of their interlocked fingers.

"When we started this relationship, a part of me always thought that it might've just been one-sided."

Viper scoffed, but said nothing else.

"I was afraid your feelings didn't run as deep as mine does for you." Killjoy then wore a silly smile on her face as she planted a kiss on Viper's cheek. "Turns out, I think I just scratched the surface."

"I give you too much power over me, _schnecke_." Viper said, lightly shaking her head at the uttered fact.

"Does that mean… All the times you and I slept with one another, we…?"

Viper hummed, tone nearly flat while she nodded once. "Sorry if I'm not as sweet as others could be when it comes to bed. I'm not one for flattering words or whispered nothings. I rely more on action. That's just…"

"Just what?"

Viper stayed silent for a long moment, a part of herself hoping Killjoy would let the matter drop. But, when the techie merely perched her chin over her shoulder and gazed at her patiently and expectantly, it became clear that she would have to continue if she wanted the conversation to progress.

"That's just how I love."

A smile shaped Killjoy's lips, showing how delighted she was with the response. She nuzzled her face against the side of Viper's neck, her cheeks warm and a little red.

"I love you, too, Sabine."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

An audible sigh of relief left Killjoy as she felt around her head, the cat ears that were once poking out now erased from existence. She flashed a smile at Viper, who had already turned away and was sterilizing the vial Killjoy recently drank the cure from.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon and although the two of them hadn't eaten lunch yet, Killjoy was feeling pretty satisfied. After all, she no longer had to hide her feline ears and she wasn't so easily spooked like before.

Though she was a bit sad her heightened hearing was also vanquished along with the cat ears. Her natural reflexes returned as well, replacing the one she had acquired from the serum initially.

"I'm impressed, Sabine." She began as she trailed after Viper. "I didn't think you'd be so quick in finishing the cure for this one. I might have just underestimated you."

"Hmm."

When Killjoy was given the usual cold treatment, she opted in resorting to physical affections once again. Stepping behind Viper, she wrapped her arms around the agent and gave her a firm squeeze. The moment she did such, she immediately expected Viper to either scold her or utter a snarky comment.

But instead of having her embrace be despised, Killjoy felt Viper lay a hand over one of the arms crossed over her midriff. She wasn't wearing her jacket, so there was no sleeve to prevent her from feeling the cool touch of Viper's gloves.

"Sabine?" Killjoy called out, loosening her embrace a little to look over Viper's shoulder in order to make eye contact. "I think this is the part where you squirm out of my arms and get angry at me for interrupting your work."

Once again, the turn of events that followed was nothing but surprising. Viper spun around and cupped Killjoy's jaw in one hand, pulling her down a bit before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Not so shockingly, Killjoy's eyes widened and her mouth somewhat hung open in surprise.

"Don't ever change, _maus._ " Viper murmured, stepping out of Killjoy's loose hold and walking towards the door, her hands making quick work of her gloves and lab coat. Once she removed the two from herself, she turned around and added, "Or else I might find myself another mouse."

Killjoy blinked back, seemingly baffled. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means…"

The door hissed as Viper opened it, stepping out but not before finishing her statement.

"...I like you for who you are." Viper then shrugged nonchalantly. "You can take it as it is, or let your imagination run wild with it and assume I merely want you under me, not on top of me."

Killjoy's face reddened, stumbling as she chased after Viper, who walked out and down the hallway. The lab door hadn't even fully closed yet by the time she was rushing down the hall to catch up with Viper.

"Wait! Sabine! Are you being serious or is that a joke? A sexual joke maybe? Are you referencing from last night? Hey! Wait!"

"Keep chasing, _schnecke._ "

"Wait up! Sabine!"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: And there it is! A story I was inspired to write when I saw the art of a cat Killjoy being all affectionate to Viper. This story idea sounded better in my head, honestly, so I apologize if this story is just so… silly. xD
> 
> The image that inspired me to write this piece was created by none other than @MxnstrAshe from Twitter! Her VALORANT art is super-duper awesome, so please check them out! ^o^/
> 
> I'll be posting story progress (sneak peeks) and might hold polls for my stories in my Twitter account in the future, so feel free to follow me or check in there from time to time to not miss out! ^u^
> 
> Till my next story~


End file.
